


evil morty thing i forgot about

by princessofpower



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Other, can't remember where i was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Morty origins thingy I don't remember where i was planning to take this but I still like the part that I did write</p>
            </blockquote>





	evil morty thing i forgot about

When I was brought back by the Ricks, I requested a position as a Guard Morty. Their existence seemed pitiful, but the citadel would be a good place to begin the phases of my new plan. The other guard Mortys are curious about me. My robotic eye, the way I talk. They claim I sound "sad" or "tired". Some seem to take pity on me. They ask me about my family, my life, my Rick… Disgusting the way some of them talk about theirs. One particular Morty I work with seems to idolize his Rick. It makes my stomach churn to here the drivel he talks of his grandfather.

It is fun to toy with some of these Mortys. Pick at their insecurities. But I will never answer their prying questions, at least not truthfully. Although, it did cause me to reflect on my past.

I don't remember my family. There are no pictures of them, or of me as a baby. I assume this is when Rick took me, as I cannot remember living with my mother, father and sister. It is possible he wiped my memory, though. I cannot say for certain. I know I lived only with Rick since I was at least a toddler, as I remember it.

At first we lived in a very large home. A manor I believe, on some alien world. It was rare I ever left the house. My grandfather did not allow me to play outside, and I did not attend school. I started to accompany Rick on some of his outings once I was older. (Some Mortys naively call these "adventures".) I am getting ahead of myself though.

Rick was not a kind man by any stretch of the imagination. At first I did not know what became of my family, and since I didn't know better, I thought my grandfather did not want me. You cannot blame me for making such an assumption though. He always had a stern, cold look on his face. He never smiled at me, gave me praise, of comforted me in any way. He was cold and distant during my first few years. I was mostly left to my own devices. I learned to talk in complete sentences by watching TV. It was the closest thing to interaction with people other then Rick I had at the time.

He did not care what I watched, though I mostly stuck to cartoons. I suppose I was a stupid child then, and that was what held my interest. One night when I was, I believe seven, I came across a horror movie. I do not remember much about it, or how long I watched it for. I do remember being very scared that night. I could not fall asleep for a long time, and when I finally did I had nightmares. I ended up wetting the bed. Rick was not happy about that at all.

"Jesus Christ, Morty!" He shouted at me. The same contempt and disgust rang through in his voice as it did every time the man uttered my name. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Pissing yourself! You're fucking disgusting!" He shook me by the shoulders, continuing to scream and rant in a drunken state. He did not hit me that night however. That came later. As punishment I had to scrub clean my clothes, sheets, blankets and mattress by hand. All the while he told me how filthy and disgusting I was. That I was like an untrained animal. I shivered and sobbed as I scrubbed away at my mattress. As if words from the tongue of a Rick really mean a goddamn thing. But I was naive. Desperate for his love and approval. A fruitless pursuit as I would later discover. But at seven I still held out hope.


End file.
